私はあなたを愛して後悔 'Watashi wa anata o aishite kōkai'
by NariNyxx
Summary: Bonds. They were easily crumbled and one year after the death of his teammate caused a surge of emotions run through him as he witnessed Sakura's broken form. He decided it was time he went back to when everything started…Six years ago. SasuSakuNaru


**A/N:** I'm probably going to really **really **regret making this. Since I'm already working on two other stories. But…this idea has been stuck in my head for quite a while now and in my mind, I'm horrified at the thought that this could very well be another story that could be long-winded but I'm going to try my best to try and make this a somewhat reasonable length and -hopefully- won't effect my delays on writing my other fanfictions.

-Hopefully- this will be one of those heartfelt stories and the beginning does have a very 'What if' feel towards it. Especially considering with how the Shinobi war in the Manga is turning out.

'Watashi wa anata o aishite Kōkai' directly translated means: "I regret I love you". Which plays a very big part in what this whole story is thought to be about. Regret plays a very big theme in this story and I plan to keep that theme running throughout the whole duration. When you lose people in your life, undoubtably regrets can start to form in your mind. 'What if I had done this?' or 'What if I had done that?', even though the outcome would have most likely have been the same doubt starts to cloud your mind and unconsciously, you feel as though your being suffocated by those thoughts and you feel completely helpless. Urgh, I can't really say too much because I don't want to ruin the first chapter for you lot. I'll keep my mouth closed and once the story really drives in, I may type up more of my thoughts. Unless someone specifically messages me or something and wants me to elaborate as to why I've caused the Characters to act as they do. - I ramble too much, I think I've only just realised that.

Without further ado, I introduce you to yet _another _one of my fanfictions, which I am regretfully starting. **Curse my imagination. **

* * *

><p><strong>Watashi wa anata o aishite k<strong>**ō****kai**

_Chapter 1_

"It's all your fault he's dead!"

The sound of deep throated sobs surrounded the Konoha Cemetery. It was May 16th, one year after the tragic event of the fourth Shinobi war which had led to peace among the five hidden countries and sources of evil; Uchiha Madara, 'Tobi' and Orochimaru's death. Amagakure had become a new bustling city that served as a 'holiday' destination for the Earth, Wind and Fire Countries. The Kage's of all five hidden villages had decided amongst themselves to create a permanent peace treaty and they held regular Summit meetings to avoid potential threats that could very well lead to yet another Criminal Organisation. None of it could have been possible if it hadn't been for _him, _or his sacrifice…his _death_.

"Aa." A deeper voice had responded behind the crumpled form in front of the one year old memorial stone which was in impeccable condition, as though it had just been made. The golden plate at the base of the monument reflected the sunset's light, blazing the words at the back of the darker form's retina's. 'Rest in peace. うずまき, Naruto'.

"Is that all you have to stay towards it? "Aa"? Who knew you could be so selfish! He sacrificed _everything _for you!" The crumpled form had responded. The long pink bangs which had curtained her face were thrown past her shoulder as the woman turned her head so abruptly to the person behind her. Her furious light teal coloured eyes shone due to the tears that were cascading down her face. The person in front of him, was Haruno Sakura. The _broken _Hokage.

She hadn't wanted the title at all. No one had. The title of the Sixth Hokage had belonged to Naruto. For the good he had done in the village, he had rightfully deserved that role regardless of the fact he was the Jinchuuriki, or the fact that he had still been the rank of a Gennin. He had most certainly proven to the Hidden village of Fire - and to all the other hidden countries, that he had the potential to be the best Kage of them all.

Many lives had been lost through the war, including the lives of Tsunade, Shizune, the complete Nara clan, Yamanaka Ino, the head branch of the Hyuuga clan, and their beloved Sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Many others had died, and the village were lost upon what they should do once the war had ended. Their fifth Hokage had been ruthlessly murdered by the hands of Uchiha Madara, and all the potential Sixth Hokage candidates had been wiped out.

The village had decided on the most reasonable outcome. The student of their late Hokage, would take on her title. Of course, Sakura had objected constantly at the sheer thought of taking the late Naruto's place as Hokage. She didn't feel that it has her _right_. She _wasn't _the strongest ninja from the village, or the most reliable. But, how could you turn down an entire village that had become so distraught about the devastation that had occurred?

"Naruto didn't deserve to lose his life." The pink haired Hokage continued. Her grief over Naruto's death had consumed her throughout the year. He had became her best friend, the person she could rely on the most. He heard her sobs return at the back of her throat and the tears continue to cascade down her face.

Without even knowing it. She had fallen in love with the blonde. And it had been a moment too late for her to tell him that she truthfully returned his feelings.

Even for someone as devoid of emotion as himself, felt remorse for her state. After all, Uchiha Sasuke knew what it felt like to lose everything. It seemed to become a common occurrence for him. He had lost his parents… His clan and his brother…his Sensei Kakashi…

Then had lost the Dobe.

And had lost his teammate Sakura, the moment she had realised Naruto's sacrifice.

He could confidently say he had _nothing _left.

"I shouldn't have made him promise all those years ago. It was too _selfish _of me." He had heard of that promise. Naruto had attempted to bring him back to the village through Sakura's 'love' for him. He knew from the start she hadn't loved him. She had only loved the _thought _of loving him. Why, he had no idea. He had never regarded Sakura as more than a teammate. He would only have gone so far as to call her a friend of his. He was too consumed with his vengeance and anguish to have even given the girl a second glance. Since the beginning he had been consumed within a dark void of agony and despair. She was too much of a child. She would never have understood him to the extent she envisioned that she could.

The dobe, he was such a fool. Going so far as to save his life when they fought with the intent on killing each other. To some extent, the scene had reminded him back when they had their mission back when fighting Haku and Momochi Zabuza back in their first mission away from Konohagakure.

They had been metres away from each other, either side of the Valley of the Dead - which was ironically the place he had last fought Naruto when he had decided to leave the village. It seemed ironically fitting at the time, and he had sickeningly decided that, that would be the place he would _finally _put an end to the dobe's life.

They had both been exhausted, both on their knees. The both of them had both been evenly matched. Him with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan , and Naruto with his newly formed Rinnegan. They had both been unaware of Kabuto's presence, he had been observing their fight and he knew that both himself and Naruto would not last.

So Kabuto decided to humour himself. Deciding that he had become too powerful for Kabuto to control, he had charged to attack Sasuke. Being physically exhausted, Sasuke had already dispelled his Sharinghan and was unaware of Kabuto's ploy. However, it didn't escape Naruto's sight. With newfound strength, Naruto had connected his chakra to the Tailed Beasts within his body and used the remainder of his Chakra _and _lifespan to beat Kabuto to Sasuke. And instead of doing the final blow himself, he had defended his best friend. He had used his own body to save Sasuke's life. And all Sasuke could do, was watch in sheer disbelief as his former teammates body took the full blunt of the attack and then collapse to the floor in a bloodied heap.

It was hard to explain how horrific the ordeal had been to Sasuke. It had reminded him of his parents death. How he had been forced to watch their agonising death. No matter how much he had wanted to kill Naruto, to have suddenly seen the final act of kindness from the blonde that had considered him his best friend - it had caused him to snap.

To this day, when he thought back to what had happened after Naruto took that attack. He did not know whether he cried salty tears for his friend, or tears of blood. It had taken him mere seconds to register what had happened when he saw the bloodied heap by his feet. Sasuke had then snapped. The dobe had sacrificed himself for Sasuke just for the belief that there had been a speck of his former self still within him.

When the warm liquid had began to trail down his face, that was when new found strength surged through the Uchiha. It was worse than his anger towards his older brother when they fought. Naruto sacrificing himself for Sasuke had sent a burning rage coursing through the Uchiha's veins. It was a pitiful death that had become of Naruto and Sasuke didn't like it one bit.

His eyes that were once Itachi's transformed back into the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan - though it hadn't been enough for Sasuke. The anguish of witnessing the Dobe's death caused him to scream in rage. He felt as though a part of him that was still lingering - had been ripped out of him. His only tie - his only bond - had been destroyed. For what purpose did he have now? Defeating Naruto had been his primary goal - besides killing his brother.

That was when it happened. Feeling new found power caused his eyes to undergo yet another transformation. One _surpassing _the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

Uchiha Sasuke had developed the Rinnegan. It had been pure fate that he and Naruto developed their bond. One had truly been fated to die. And it hadn't been him.

Kabuto hadn't even had enough time to comprehend what had happened. Although, he had found it terribly amusing that Naruto had been willing to give his life for a friend that had stepped too far in darkness to be able to pull himself out.

Consumed with rage and wielding this newfound power, he allowed his body to be consumed with the Kekkei Genkai. Instinctively, he had brought forth hand symbols he had never combined before and used the 'Banshō Ten'in' technique, forcing Kabuto to be pulled towards him by an invisible magnetic force at an incredible speed. Without a moment to spare, he unsheathed his Sword of Kusanagi and embedded it within the location of Kabuto's heart. With his newfound vision, he knew that this was no shadow clone or substitute of Kabuto, and Kabuto was in too much shock to comprehend Sasuke's development of the Rinnegan.

Kabuto had lost the game.

And Sasuke had finally lost everything. Every link. Every bond.

All he could do was return Naruto's body to the village. It was something he couldn't explain. Konohagakure was Naruto's home. _His _former home. Naruto belonged in the village of Konoha and after his sacrifice for the Uchiha he felt as though he had owed him.

Only when he was walking the familiar - and yet destroyed - path towards the village did he fully understand the emotions that had overwhelmed him. He regretted being the death of Naruto. He regretted having to be the cause of the dobe's death. He regretted having to be the one that had to return him to the village.

He could still remember Sakura's smile upon seeing them both falling to a look of horror when realising Naruto's situation. He could remember her tears. Her screams. Her cries for the dobe to wake up.

"He loved me… He loved me so much that he done whatever it took to bring you back. _Even _though it had cost him his life." The trembling voice of the said person had brought him back from his memories.

"Aa." His voice sounded distant, as though it wasn't his own. Sasuke felt as though he had become this empty shell. This empty void that would no longer be filled of the annoying dobe. It felt painfully bitter, and Sakura's cries hadn't helped.

"I wish I had loved _him _from the start instead of _you._" Sasuke continued to remain silent. He hardly spoke since he had returned one year ago. Some villagers had claimed it was because he was still in a grieving state over Naruto. He had no idea. Though he didn't care what the villagers thought. He respected Naruto's dying wishes to him, on looking after the pink haired woman in front of him. He had always known of Naruto's love for Sakura and before it had never bothered him. The concept of love never had crossed his mind. However witnessing Sakura's depression over the year had brought him into reality. He could finally understand the concept of love and he knew he would never partake in such emotion.

"Orokana **[1]** Naruto! Why did you leave me?" Sasuke had never loved Sakura. He had only had respect for the woman in front of him - however annoying she could be in the past. However, being the cause of Naruto's death had left him with some form of _obligation. _He was obliged to look after her in his place because of the dobe's dying wish. He had died with a broken heart. Believing that Sakura would finally be happy with Sasuke's return._ And Sasuke didn't like it one bit._

"I wish I could turn back time and told him to come back home and tell him I'd be waiting for his return. I wish he knew that I loved him." It was then Sasuke had decided, he would do **whatever **it took to bring the dobe back. Even if that meant he'd have to drag him from the pits of hell himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** First chapter done! And damn it was very angst. Although I really like typing in Sasuke's perspective. Oh, and here's the key for a word I had used.

**[1]**: 'Stupid'

Tell me what you guys think! I'd love to hear your views on this first chapter! **Please Review! **


End file.
